


Gullible

by batty_gal



Series: DressCrossed [5]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossdressing, Disturbing Themes, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a nasty trick played by Shouri, Yuuri finds out that Wolfram's desire to please him makes Wolfram far too gullible for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gullible

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last in the DressCrossed drabble series. Tagged with "Disturbing Themes" due to Shouri's actions.

Wolfram barged into Yuuri's office, a somewhat irritated look on his face and a large brown envelope in his hand.

"Here, Yuuri. Shouri handed them to me just now, and told me he didn't have enough time to give them to you before you returned here with him. I hope the result pleases you."

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion, but before he could speak up, Wolfram continued.

"I haven't seen them, and I don't want to see them. Ever. Sometimes, I don't understand you or your need to reject my love because I'm a man, but on the hopes that one day you'll love me as I am, I'll do whatever it takes to make myself more acceptable to you. Even something this humiliating."

Yuuri didn't have enough time to ask what he was talking about before Wolfram dropped the envelope on his desk, spun on his heels, and swiftly exited his office.

Still confused, Yuuri opened up the envelope and peeked in.

Pictures.

He slid them out, and almost had a heart attack when he saw what they consisted of. He ripped off the small note on the first one, and read it, his face becoming even more horrified.

 _"Enjoy, little brother. I surely did, and so did the Internet! They especially loved the Sailor Moon costume! You're lucky to have someone that's willing to do something he hates in the honor of love. You should tell him how you really feel, he doesn't know and it makes him far too gullible for his own good. He agreed to it immediately when I lied and told him that you wanted him to pose in those costumes, but was too afraid to ask."_

"Shouri, you jerk!" he yelled, sure that the entire castle heard him. He sincerely hoped the asshole in question heard him, at the very least. Yuuri knew that, before the day was out, he was going to track down Shouri and either give him a very colorful lecture or kill him on sight.

How _dare_ he take advantage of Wolfram like that?

Yuuri placed each picture, side-by-side, on his desk. Though the poses and costumes differed from each other, the expression on Wolfram's face was virtually the same. He looked completely unhappy.

Seeing Wolfram dolled up like a girl did little for him; Yuuri preferred Wolfram as a man.

Yuuri was utterly annoyed that – in a way – Shouri's nasty little trick had taught him a very important lesson. He most certainly needed to sit Wolfram down and have a heart-to-heart talk with him, because if he did not, there was no telling what Wolfram could be duped into doing next – possibly by someone even creepier than Shouri.

Yuuri rubbed at his temples, his tension headache getting worse by the minute. He stared at the photographs, far too upset to look away from them.

 _"I hope the result pleases you,"_ Wolfram had said about the pictures.

Yuuri was not pleased by them at all.


End file.
